User talk:Razldazlchick
Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) 02:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Items for Trade/Dupe Razl's Inventory Xbox live Miscellaneous Do you mind if I copy/paste the code from one of your user boxes onto my profile. Im still not that good at wiki code yet and would change it slightly to my liking.-- 01:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nope, go right ahead. (: 01:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I may contact you again if i run into any problems. 01:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, I could use a little help. I am trying to make a maliwan user box similar to the Jacobs box i copied from you. I tried to just change the manufacturer name and text but that didnt work. Not really sure what to do. Any help with this would be great. 22:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) That was a big help! I did not know that page was there. Thanks again. 23:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not a wiz when it comes to computers so let me ask another dumb question. I would ask DR.F but he is on "break" but You have changed your profile pic several times, so you must know what you are doing. I have a pick on my profile page that was put there by a UC. I would like to make that my profile pic but am not sure what to do. Any suggestions. 00:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the vader/boba fete pic. How do I go about doing that. If it is to lengthy to explain, is there a web site I can use that explains the process. Google maybe. Again, Im fairly new to all this, dispite my age, but Im trying to learn. 12:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for all the help. I have the pick on my avatar. It took me a few trys to get it right on my computer but figured it out, i think. If the pick starts to bug me ill try your version but its fine for now. Thanks again. 21:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) You were right, Your version of the pic was better. Now that I have some idea of what im doing, making these userboxes is alot of fun :) 04:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) creeper LOL @ creeper. I actually looked, just cause you said :/ I cant imagine what you girls go through... My wife plays LOTRO (mmorpg, if that's the correct term). She gets into town, gets a drink in the kitchen, and by the time she is back there is someone looking her elf chick up and down (from all angles). It's really weird. Just throwing you some well deserved respect :) 11:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) and it is greatly appreciated. c: Funny story, i was playing black ops several weeks ago and i noticed that most of my team was roughly in the same part of the map. Turns out they were following me, when i finally realized what was going on they ganged up, trapped me in a corner, proceeded to gangbangme. Then my friend came along and killed us. jerks. 20:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually horrified by that. I'm off to work now, but I will talk later :) 20:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Again, you have my attention. Please fell free to elaborate :P. 20:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't even want to know anymore LOL. Let's just say that if that happened to my wife, I would be doing a little more than cyber-bullying. Good thing she is an officer in her kinship :) jerks is an understatement. 08:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) lol nice. gangbang probably wasn't the right word for it anyways. 15:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) lost ducklings and my creepy friends. 06:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I guess that is as close to the real thing that they get. LOL 10:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I have no idea this sort of stuff had been going on. Maybe it's because I'm solely a FPS player and most girls do their trash-talking with their skills and guns. Maybe it's different in other games-- 05:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I am going to link 2 ideas together. When duck hunt came out (kidding, read: wolfenstein, then doom), there was much concern about FPS games and when Columbine happened, it was brought out again (focusing on doom). The biggest problem is, that it is the actual behavior of people and not the games. That is what originally horrified me. That people were going "outside" the game to create situations that others might see as valid. Its not about what the media would define as a game that "influences" people. Its about what the people DO with the game. Black Ops is a FPS that people chose to alter into something else. This, above all other things, is what can "influence" people to act in despicable activity. To think that it is normal to corner a female and use the game to "do what you will" is the potential downfall of youth that might be playing at the time. Again, it is not the FPS game that "influences", since it is purely fantasy, but it is what people choose to do. That, seen by others, is where the "fine line" may be drawn. How we treat people online is how others may treat people in real life. yes, sadly. 02:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) We aren't all like This Guy-- 03:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG that guy is creepy... How do you come up with that stuff? LOL 11:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I am just that bored =D-- 02:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC)who knows? that might have been me *smirk* Admire... Your blog has been the hottest 5 topics on wiki for days... as of 9:17 am MON. How do you do that shit? :P 14:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I am one of teh few fe'mmels on teh wikeh'. so i'll always get attention. :P and no one has been editing much the past few days, as in multiple persons editing the same page. 18:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Attention? What are you accusing me of? :p EDIT: Is that your pic? 19:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) tis old picture but yes thats me. 19:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I have actually been dying to ask :) Nice blur effect. P.S. Now you wont have random peeps asking for pix of your TV ;) 19:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) lol actually, i didn't do anything to it. i moved right when my phone took the picture and it turned out like that. >:3 20:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now that the ice is broken, i have to ask. What is going on in the background? It looks like you are scribbleing something on the wall. 20:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I always thought it was a pic of you phasewalking =D 20:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) of course, i'm a siren.. liliths my cousin. n.n thats the towel bar in the bathroom. 21:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh good, we found 2/6...who's next? 05:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :CD? Mhm, and Hybrid, though she hasn't been here in a while. 02:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Fu Is there a page or site that you know of that has a list of the colors and/or code for colors used by the wiki. 18:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I also found this right after i posted the question. Guess i should have looked first. :P.-- 19:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks agian. I might actually figure out what im doing before I turn grey :P. -- 19:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you have to manually add a color to every new section title or is there some way that you can make it to cycle through new colors everytime someone creates a new section? 03:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hi Raz, I've noticed that today you've done alot of edits, and I was wondering why you're editing so much. Also on the subject of edits, your userbox that says how many edits you've done is out by like 5 edits 03:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for making my sig for me :I didn't think i had done that much today. and yeah i know the edit count is off, i dunno why it does that. it will catch up in a few days.. Also, no problem about the sig. you might want to create an User:FatMan2539/sig_ref page instead of sig/ref. then use in the Special:Preferences, so you are not adding a photo to every page you edit. 04:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the advice, I'll get right on it, and what I meant by alot was that half the time I've looked, the most recent page edit has been done by you all I'm saying is this is the most times i've seen something at the top of the recent edit list by the same person 04:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Pre release i was working on that one myself but you beat me to it. You are fast :P 04:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Its cool. I just didnt think anyone else would be getting to it tonite. Then i go to publish it and boom you did it already. It just surprised me is all :P . 04:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I had been hand typing the files for a couple hours( yeh, im not a fast typer) and had sectioned the screens and weapons seperatly. So we were doing it the same time probably. but again you are faster :P 04:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) What do you play? No, its not a play on words... I know for a fact that you have a "unhealthy attraction" to Mordecai... I am (so) wondering what else you play? Needless to say, I don't need pics and such... LOL but I am genuinely interested in what you think... 15:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) hmm, do you mean what i play as in borderlands or just other games in general? Borderlands: I actually enjoy all four characters now.but i love me some mordy.. I play expert guitar on guitar hero and rockbandz. even though i have a real guitar that i have yet to learn.....>.> though i don't play that as much since my drummers xbox went rrod. :( I had an obession with the Left 4 Dead series, but my laggy connection makes it frustrating to play now. I had Modern Warfare 2, but i sold that to get Black Ops which i now regret... I like the Gears of War series, but my friends xbox died so i don't play it as much. Oh and on Fable 3 I have 9 Spouses, 11 STDs, 12 children and my friend made me mad and i didn't tell him a thing. :D Needless to say, he was suprised and confused when he looked at his characters stats. >:) mwahahaha 16:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, you sound like my best friend LOL. I did mean borderlands but thanks for the insight into your brain :) My friend actually bought rockband 2 just so he could play with me and the ball&chain. I actually didn't know you can play online? Anyway, he is a crazy mad gamer and was on his 4th?5th? MW2 PT (whatever they call it for MW2) when black ops came out. He is the one who intro'd me to borderlands, although the mouse/keyboard SPOILED me so it's harder to play on xbox now. P.S. his fav is the drums and my wife is so mean by picking Foreplay(Boston) every time we play (to see him "sweat"). Oh and thanks for cleaning up the phasewalk pages (they are just rough drafts till I/anyone else can flesh them out, I copied all strategy from all pages to a notepad, so I don't leave anything out). Oh, and thanks for letting me pick your brain :) 11:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :yes, you can play online just like any other game, though i never set it up cause my friend did it. :p I was referring Dr.F to the notepad thing above, I was too tired to reiterate EDIT: about the notepad. P.S. there are ALWAYS things to see on your talk page, or don't you remember playing I spy? :p 20:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It's all good now :) I just gotta figure out how to get all the strategies in one place and the skill pages linked in a way that can be accepted or I will have to edit several skill pages and be redundant, plus it wont be as good... sry about the tired scramble to explain to Dr.F 10:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :it's alright. sorry for the late response. i have midterms this week. bleh. for the strategies, are you eventually going to re-write them for each character? Err, I guess it might go that way. I have only thought about Lilith for now. I made a forum to ask everyone but I dont think I titled it for decent input. Its Forum:Phasewalk strategies. 19:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) alright, i'll add some stuff later since she was my main character until i was introduced to a special someone. nudgenudge. *puts on knee-high bootses* now, off to kick my last exam in teh arse. 22:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Arg. I was in such a rush I didn't wish you gl. so good luck :) 05:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) So how did you do on the exam? I know they suck but its good when they are over. 17:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i kick it to Pandora and back with le 92. >:) eee! i'm a biology nerd... 18:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool, congrats. I always wondered what your major was. 22:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, except i signed up for general college biology, instead of the class for majors. :( so i don't know how i'm going to fix that. dangit 22:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) So what major did you pick originally? Or just getting general stuff out of the way? 08:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :i've had my eyes set on being a Doctor or Veterinarian, most likely Vet since animals are much cuter and don't talk back. :D :and i'm just gettin' the basics out of the way, should be able to go to a 4yr institute in the fall whenever i follow through with a few things. 23:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Formal proposal Dr.F finally sees things my way. I think the staff kicked him in the butt. There will be a few greeters to welcome/invite new users to Borderlands wiki. You are the first person I have thought of. REASONS: Your humor is internet friendly and warm. You have no problem helping anyone and, in fact, volunteer it. You have good wiki-fu for any questions that would naturally come from people you greet. You are on enough to fill the clock(there will be others to help us). Take some time to think about it. 21:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! i'm on here way more than i should be. its just most of the contributors, i don't have much to say to.. :L 23:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, now you are a greeter. You can say hi to lots of em :) Dr.F will be along to knight you shortly. kidding They are knocking around tools in the staff for us. And we can use the join template or custom make our own. I am going to work on a Greeting template when I get the time. 23:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Trade The Serpens I have is 309dmg, 8.8RoF but no scope. I prefer the higher RoF to the scope. If you are looking for a Gunfighter com, I have one and would be willing to dupe it for You at no charge;)... Let me know. I may be able to get back on Live Sun. the 12th around 4:00 pm Eastern Us/canada time. Otherwise I can be on 4:00 pm - 7:00 pm Mon - Thurs. Eastern time. 21:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Just let me know when you can be on and I will try to work it. If there is anything else you are looking for let me know. I have a nice 495x7 Unforgiven masher, a 437x6 Skullmasher, a 428x11 jakobs matador, a 1600dmg 3shot bessie( probably a legit construct) and even a Hyperion loyalty com for the hunter. 02:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) nowrap try this: If it works it will be changed on my talk page. 00:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) don't even try, it doesn't work directly pasted (in place of your sig) on my talk page. It is close though. Sounds like Dr.F might need to get in on this one. I will keep working at it because I like puzzles. 01:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) lol, aw. its okay. my heart doesn't leave me that often. :p 05:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hey what is the file name of your previous profile pic? 05:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) the cartoon one that i had? it was Sailor Jupiter, from Sailor Moon. teehee 05:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i beleive he wants the file name you used to upload/ on the wiki to make you a custom greeter userbox. 05:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i'm trying to find it since it seems to have run off somewhere in the depths of my computer so i can upload to the wiki. 05:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) tada greeting Well, I couldn't figure out the exact file name but you should customize it with whatever photo/colors/text that you want anyway. Use this for now and sign: ^Nice work When you are done customizing, let me know and I will save it for making into a template for you. You have another userbox to add to your collection, I see. P.S. ricey joined us as well. 05:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) si, i'll probably add it up top so it doesnt mess up the alignment i finally got the others to work with. 06:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I will get on the ball of seeing about a template for it. Do you want to sign after the template? (probably more of a personal touch) or incorporate it within? 07:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC)